


Crow's Requiem

by MichikoMimiko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, very edgy but this backstory was written when i was first 13 so it was originally way worse, what mental illness does to a mf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichikoMimiko/pseuds/MichikoMimiko
Summary: "Life just isn't fair. You know that by now though, don't you?"Those words seemed to resonate with me in this moment. How unfortunate.(Line not actually in the work)





	Crow's Requiem

10.09.93

Why aren't my prayers being answered? Where is my angel? Where is the one that will understand me?

10.10.93

Father visited. Mother made me greet him. Disgusting, they should both rot for how they treat me. I'll make it happen, I swear.

10.11.93

I made a friend today. He's 14, like me. He lended a hand to me when I was down. No one's ever done that for me before. 

10.12.93

He's the quiet type. I like that. He listens, I speak. Someone willing to listen..is someone I need to keep.

10.13.93

As I was walking home, a man tried to touch me. He said "Your body is mature for your age my darling Maria.." . He didn't touch me, but I want him dead. Dead, dead, dead. All adults like him should rot. I've had enough.

10.14.93

I shot him with my father's gun. I shot him. He's gone. Never to hurt me again

10.15.93

I spoke to Him again. He was understanding. He doesn't make me feel bad. Yes, that's right..adults like that, I have to end myself.

10.16.93

I wasn't expecting to feel guilty. That man had a family. A child. A loving family. But how? How can someone as disgusting and devious such as that SCUM have loved ones? Not even I know..

10.17.93 

I snuck Him into my home today. He'll keep me sane. He is my Angel. I think I love him. 10.19.93 It's been a while. Mother doesn't suspect a thing. He stays in my room, normally. Yesterday he came out, and caught my mother hitting me with a pan..nothing too serious. His expression didn't change much, but I could tell he was angry. He didn't say anything, but he looked..so angry, full of pure, unfiltered rage... 10.20.93 I haven't been hurting myself recently, now that He is here. He understands. He refuses to tell me about his family, however. I..wouldn't tell anyone about mine either. Maybe my siblings. 11.09.93 He's been opening up more. His family is like mine. He's done awful things, awful things to people that didn't deserve it. I believe he should repent, but he doesn't believe in God. 11.10.93 We hang out a lot. We get out of the house. I think I love him. I KNOW I love him. Does he love me? It doesn't even matter. We're two kids brought together by fate..or perhaps similar lives? He gets out his frustration through murder. I get mine out by hurting myself. Isn't it funny? Same trauma, different ways of dealing with it. I want to live, for his sake. He is someone worth living for. 11.11.93 My Father hasn't come by in over a month. I hope he's dead. Dead in a ditch. I want my siblings and I to be free. And in order to get that..I need Him. "Please, get rid of my Mother" 2.04.94 "I changed my mind. I don't want this. I have to tell him" I was too late. By the time I found him, Mother was already dead. Killed in her sleep, it seemed. Mutilated by a pair of scissors, to the point where she was unrecognizable. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I was terrified. But deep down, I was rather happy. I was free. But then He turned around. "Maria." He said. He was covered in blood. A sight to see, really... I slowly backed away, afraid of what he would do to me. "This is for your own good, you can finally be truly free" And before I knew it, I was bleeding from my eye. It hurt, it hurt so bad. No no I don't want to die. Not now. Not NOW. I passed out shortly after. When I came to, I was in what seemed to be a hospital. I was alive. Did He change his mind, and called them for me? No..but I have a second chance at life now. I will live. My love..gave me true freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> Written like shit because it was 4am. Only took about an hour to write. kinda sloppy, but I'm new to AO3 leave me alone !


End file.
